Naruto:The Sub-Zero Gamer!
by TheGDFProject
Summary: Join Kenchi as he in his Gaming Adventure in Naruto World, As he makes Friends, Enemies and Ever Lasting bonds. Ice/Hydrification Kekkei Genkai and Small Elements of One Piece. NaruXHina OCXHarem.


**This Is my First Attempt at a Gamer Fan-Fiction so Please Review with is in mind.**

 **How Humans: "I will not fall!"**

 **How Humans think: 'I must not fail my friends'**

 **How everyone calls attacks: "Burn!"**

 **How Monsters, Tailed Beasts and Animals talk: "I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES"**

 **How Monsters, Tailed Beasts and Animals think: ' I THINK I AM GETTING HUNGRY'**

 **Chapter 1 New Game Start!**

Life and Death are Content Cycle one thing Dies So another Thing Can Live, Rinse and repeat thought out all of time this has been the Way it was been Since the beginning of Time, but for some Reason my life is not like that when I died I thought I would see a Bright light or Smell Brimstone, but instead All I See is this Empty Black Voided.

 **"Well Boy your life is over, it was a dull one anyway but at least you died like a Hero, I mean come on you Saved a Girls Life From and Mugger and you get repaid with him stabbing you in the heart,..so you are probably wondering what happens now right?"** I nod my head at that I mean come on, what is the Limbo or something I want to Know were to go From here, do I go to the big man up Stairs, or go down and get Dammed for all eternity.

 **"well Kid I got Good News for you! You See the Boss want's to Try and New System and Needs a Beta-tester and it will let you be alive and again... But you will be sent to another world, but look a plus side you get Some cool new powers and a new Life So what do you Say?"** asks the voice.

I wonder about it I get to go back to the Land of the Living but in another world and Some new powers...HELL YES I WANT THAT, but... "hey Mysterious disembodied voice what are these powers you a Talking about?" I ask the Voice only for a Screen to pop up in Front of my Face on it, it reads.

 **[Name: Joseph Hunter]**

 **[Title: Gamer]**

 **[Age 17]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Sex: Male]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[EXP 0/200]**

 **[HP: 100/100**

 **[CP: 80/80**

 **[Strength: 5]**

 **[Vitality: 5]**

 **[Intelligent: 5]**

 **[Wisdom: 5]**

 **[Agility: 5]**

 **[Luck: 5]**

I rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing what I was seeing, as I removed my hands form my eyes the screen was still their... So I am not going Crazy a Disembodied voice is giving me a Second Chance at Life in a New world and Get the Powers of a Gamer, AWESOME. "Okay mate can you tell me about the world I am Going to or are going to send me in a Blind?" I Asked

 **"Don't worry Kid I am going to tell you ever heard of the Naruto Before?" I nod my head I watch it all the time in School and I Still do, From the original to Shippuden, it is one of my favourite Anime's Of all Time!**

"So When am I Leaving!?" I ask a little Eager to go and Have Fun and Troll the Perverts (Jiraiya) for the Hell of it.

 **"Whoa, Whoa Show Down Kid First you Need a Weapon and Because I am A Nice Guy I Will Give you A Choice on 3 Different Weapons so here you Go!" as he says that Three pedestals Rise from the Ground in front of me.**

 **[Simple Katana] A Simple and Straight forward Weapon that requires you to get up-close and personal with you opponent.**

 **[Simple Bo-Staff] A Long Wooden Staff made for Close and Mid-Range Combat.**

 **[Simple Gauntlets] When words Fail in an Argument then the Next best thing is you Fists!**

"Bo-Staff is a Good idea but only Hiruzen Can Pull that Weapon off, the Gauntlets are cool But a have to Go with the Sword", I mean come on anyone Looks Badass with a Sword and I always was Comfortable using one in RPG's Like the Elder Scrolls.

 **[due to the fact you thought through you Decision of you first weapon your Wisdom stat Increased by 1]**

'Nice' I thought

"oh I was wondering how do Increase my Stats more?" I ask the Voice.

 **"oh that it is easy Training, Working out, Studying , Everyday tasked that require Some Skill Like Cooking, Sewing and Calligraphy and here because I like you, here are some Free Stat Points as a Reward for asking" He said**

"Thanks! your a Cool Guy" I said as I Put some perks Points into my Stats.

 **[Name: Joseph Hunter]**

 **[Title: Gamer]**

 **[Clan Name: ?]**

 **[Age 17]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Sex: Male]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[EXP 0/200]**

 **[HP: 120/120**

 **[CP: 100/100**

 **[Strength: 7]**

 **[Vitality: 6]**

 **[Intelligent: 6]**

 **[Wisdom: 7]**

 **[Agility: 6]**

 **[Luck: 5]**

"Ok know that is done what's next?, Choosing what Village I'm am going to be From, what Clan I am going to be in?" I asked.

 **"The Second one Kid, so which Clan do you want to be from? The only Clans You can not be born into are the Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan and the Uzumaki Clan."**

Ok now here are your choices."

 **[Nara Clan]**

 **[Sarutobi Clan]**

 **[Hyuga Clan]**

 **[Aburame Clan]**

 **[Yuki Clan]**

 **[Hōzuki Clan]**

 **[Terumī Clan]**

 **[Mix Blood]**

As I Looked Though all the Choices, I decided to go with the Mixed Blood Option.

 **[Are you sure you want to be a mixed Blood?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

I Clicked on the yes Option.

 **[Which Two Clan's Powers do you want?]**

The best Chose for a Mixed Blood is the Yuki Clan and The Hōzuki Clan, with the Combination of Hōzuki Body Hydrification Technique and The Yuki Clans Ice kekkei genkai I can Make a Pseudo Ice Devil Fruit Powers.

 **[You have chosen The Yuki Clan and The Hōzuki Clan For your Mix Blood are you Sure?]**

I Hit yes Immediately.

 **"All Right kid now for the Last Few Thing before you go and Tear Things up in the Naruto World we Need you to Go Through the Menu and Combat ok"** I Nodded

 **"Ok to Open Menu all you have to Say or thing 'Open Menu' go on give it a try!"**

"Ok here I go Open Menu!" As I Said those words A New Window Opened up.

 **[(Menu)]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Skills and Jutsu's]**

 **[Allies]**

 **[Lovers]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[-Options-]**

 **[BMG]**

 **[Help and Information]**

"Whoa, Whoa Hold the Phone for one Bloody Minute! Lovers?!, What is that all about!?" I Demanded.

 **"HAHAHAHA, The Look on your Face Priceless!, but to answer your Question, you are considered the last Yuki Clan Member so you will have to be in the 'CRA' or 'Clan Restoration Act' so enjoy your possible Harem!"** Laughed The Voice.

His Guy GETTING Annoying, "yeah, Yeah Laugh it up you Jokester! So what now Are you Going to send me to the Naruto Universe now!" I demanded AGAIN.

 **"hold on Kid their is still the combat to get Though so HERE WE GOOOOOO!"** The Voice in a fake Mario Voice for some reason. As the Darkness Faded I saw that I was in a Abandoned Village, and I heard A Strange Sound.

 **"Ack, Ack!"** I turned my head towards the Sound, Just standing three feet from me was a Zombie, its Skin was Green and covered with Cuts and Dried Blood, it's Clothes were in Tatters with Rips and Tears all over.

 **[you have developed the skill Observe...the Name is Pretty Self explanatory Mate!]**

"Yuck you are one UGLY SOB aren't you!" I said

 **[Reanimated Civilian]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **HP: 50/50]**

 **[CP: 50/50]**

"Ok this Guy is The Basic Level Enemy so -*I Drew my Katana* Lets Rock!" I said as I dodged Swipe from it.

Gripping the Hilt of my blade I struck the Zombie on Left Shoulder with a Downward Slash, Severing it's arm from it Dealing with 22 Damage to it.

"Wow that was cool All here I Come Smelly" I roared as I run at it with two More Diagonal Slashes to its Chest Dealing 24 more damage to it, but the Zombie was far from Done as it grabbed my Extended Arm and bit it Dealing 12 Damage and Healing With 3 HP.

"AHAHAH YOU UNDEAD FUCKER THAT HURT!" I shouted at it with a glare.

Using the Same Arm that it Bit I Grabbed the Front of its Shirt and Kneed it in the Stomach casing it to Stumble and Stunning it.

"All right its time to end this little game!" Gripping my Sword in Reverse Grip, I ran my Sword right Though its Neck Severing its Head From it's Neck, Dealing 25 Damage and a Critical hit Kill it.

 **[ I know this is a bad time but you have learned the Skill Decapitation]** I felt my eye twitch with at one.

As the Zombie Fell to the Ground it was Enveloped by Some Black Flame leaving behind a small brown Pouch, as I picked up the Pouch a new Text appeared in Front of Me

 **[you have found 100 Ryo and Rusty Kunai]**

 **[Congratulations you have completed the Tutorial enjoy your Reward]**

 **[ Reward: 200EXP, The Ability to Create/Escape I.D.]**

 **[Quest- Tutorial: Complete]**

 **[You Have Levelled up to Level 2]**

 **"Congrats Kid you have Levelled up, oh and Just some you know you need to change your Name and you will be de-Aged sorry that bit of Information Slipped my mind, Sorry!"**

"*Sigh* Fine but how far will you de-age Two? Three years?" I asked

 **"Seven, Seven Years Kid you will be the Ten Years old, So Choose your Name and so you Know you Need to Choose your last Name From The Two Clan's your Blood is From"**

A Screen Popped up in front of me.

 **[what is your name:?]**

I pondered on that your a moment, I snapped my Fingers when I taught of a Name.

 **[your Name is Kenchi Yuki? Are sure?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

 **[Ok welcome to the World of Naruto...Dattebayo!]**

I grin at that last part, "all right here we go!"

 **[Pause Save game...Game Saved!]**

 **So what do you Guy's think Good, Bad or Just OK Sorry about Not Up Loading anything I was having severe Writers Block and I was Reading A Lot of Gamer Fan-Fictions.**

 **Oh and so you Guys Know For now on when I Up Load Story's, I will Recommend One or Two Story's Similar to the Story you were Just Reading Like this One.**

 **So here is here is two A Gamer One and A Naruto one: Devils, Angels and A Gamer & Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi.**

 **Well with all that said that's it for this Chapter If you Like what you Read Favourite and Follow it, this Is GDF and I am Out Of here seeya!**


End file.
